puritirizumufandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Dream - Episode 21
"Storm of the Summer Queen Cup" is the twenty-first episode of Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream. Synopsis The girls continue to practice for the last half of the Summer Queen Cup. But feeling something may be off, Mion tries to figure it out while they learn just how much of a threat Serena and Kanon really are. '' Summary The girls return to their dressing room while discussing Serena and Kanon. They are frustrated over their rude behavior and how they spoke to Mion, so they will do their best to win. She knows they will and is sure of it, reminding them to focus on capturing the hearts of the audience. With that, they decide to use their spare time to go out and do some more training. Outside, they practice their routine while Mion instructs them and encourages the girls by giving them useful tips. However, Aira quickly finds herself distracted and points out how close Mion and Rizumu have become since their first meeting. Both girls deny such a thing and they are joined by Kyoko, who is quite happy with how their progress has been going. She tells them that they will do well as long as they don't make too many mistakes before happily heading off, joined by Jun- much to Mion's annoyance. The girls step into Prism Stone World to try to figure out what outfits they are going to wear. They want something that will grab attention but don't really have any ideas on what to go with. Aira voices some ideas she has but Rizumu believes that the crowd may like them more if they were to dress the same, which Aira agrees with after she thinks about how cute it may be. While everyone seems happy with their wonderful idea, something is bothering Mion. At a Cafe, Kyoko and Jun are seated at a table while she busily chats on the phone. She stops momentarily upon noticing Jun's concern and tries to speak with him about it, but his cryptic answer only confuses her. So she claims that she is letting him handle everything as the girls' manager, then she resumes talking on the phone. As the trio head down the hallway, they happen to stop as they hear Serena yelling. They slowly open the door to take a peak and see what is going on and they find her bickering with the calmer, quiet Kanon. They both criticize each other by pointing out their mistakes and faults and the girls shut the door before commenting on this. Mion points out that this may have to do with the fact the girls aren't very close since they only came to win the tournament, which is enough to assure Aira and Rizumu that with their friendship, Serena and Kanon do not stand a chance. But Mion is still bothered by something, though she says nothing of it and the Tournament resumes. Before they head out on stage the girls stop for a moment. Rizumu comments that she has decided to make a sudden change to their routine and only tells Aira that she will be performing slower so that they can synchronize better. Aira sees no harm in this and agrees to it, but when Mion questions what they are discussing they claim it to be nothing and run out on stage. They do perfectly but a few are concerned about how odd something feels. Aira and Rizumu are able to perform their duo Prism Jump, ''Fly High Cheer Girls, and are rewarded with a total of 15350 carats. This puts them in first place and the girls happily comment on how well they did. They return to Mion and suddenly she seems to think about what Serena had said earlier on, about how they don't know their own weaknesses. They ask Mion how they did and she comments that they did good, but before she can mention her concern they are confronted by Serena and Kanon again, who have come for their own turn. After they complain about their duo jump, Rizumu starts to tease their strange outfits and asks if they are even trying to win, though neither girl acknowledges the comment. Right away the girls and audience realize how wonderful they made things work out, because despite how unbalanced their outfits seem, and their out of sync dancing, they had managed to make it come together perfectly. They perform a brand new Duo Prism Jump and Mion is able to figure out what Jun was saying earlier as well and gets very angry to know that he didn't bother to tell them how much of a threat they were. She announces that they have lost, but this leaves Aira and Rizumu confused until they see them perform another jump before their turn ends. In a fit of anger, Mion runs off while it is announced their total score is 17455 carats. The girls are unable to understand why they didn't win while the Harune family discuss it with the audience. Itsuki seems to have figured it out though and mentions that Aira and Rizumu failed to catch the crowds attention as well as they could have. The twins decide they will need to comfort Aira later on, though Hiro points out that the girls should be left alone for now, something Omi agrees with. As the prize for winning is being announced, Jun goes off to inform Kyoko of what happened. She is ticked off and demands to know what happened considering she had already gone ahead and booked tours and whatever else for the girls. He decides to take the full responsibility for what has happened as their Manager, but it turns out that Kyoko is actually angrier over the fact she will need to pay cancellation fees. Sadly, Aira and Rizumu go out to find Mion, who they see standing by herself while observing the sunset. Aira is sure that it is her fault they lost since she wasn't strong enough for them to win, but Rizumu tries to claim it was her fault because she didn't bother to study fashion sense enough and they were unable to pick good-enough outfits. She also thinks she should have thought more about Aira than herself. Neither girl refuses to budge however and they keep claiming it was her fault they lose until Mion interrupts them to claim that they are both wrong. She thinks it may have been her who messed up because she should have realized the methods used on her wouldn't have worked on everything. Aira and Rizumu insist this is untrue though and they continue blaming themselves. Mion is convinced that she was too arrogant and selfish to focus on what she should have done for them though, but they all try to take the blame and stubbornly refuse to give up until they all begin to cry and try to comfort each other. They promise to work harder for each other's sake and Mion apologizes to Rizumu for not being able to help her take the prize since she knew it was special to her. Rizumu isn't angry though and the mood begins to change as Aira comments on how worked up Mion is, which is unlike her. Rizumu comments that she is both angry and crying and Mion admits that she feels like she lost her motivation she used to hold for Prism Shows. Soon the girls begin to find amusement in this entire ordeal given how worked up they got, but this winds up embarrassing Mion as she tries to force them to stop laughing. As she begins to cry again the girls embrace her a final time. Prism Stone Shop Segment Before Anime In their training clothes, the girls discuss the lovely accessories that go with the Pure White Wedding Dress before realizing the Tokyo Girls' Style members have come. They thank the group for coming and they ask the trio how they felt about learning the Batopon. They go over how they learned from the group and watched them perform the ending theme dance. They discussed some important aspects of the performance before it ends. They promise from this moment on they will continue to practice very hard and together they all start the anime. After Anime Mia is busy looking through the clothing nearby when Reina and Karin remind her that they need to dance. She joins them and they go over a new dance step popular in Hip-Hop. They check their ranking to see how much it has improved, then they sign off for the week. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mion Takamine *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Rabi-chi *Bear-chi *Neko-chi *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Toudou *Kyoko Asechi *Jun Takigawa *Omi Harune *Itsuki Harune *Hiroshi Harune *Eru & Uru Harune *Shou *Hibiki Toudou *Wataru Trivia *As Serena and Kanon are given their prize, Serena is shown an outfit vaguely resembling the dress on the stone instead of her performance outfit, while Kanon is in the outfit she wore during their performance. Gallery Aurora Dream - Episode 21/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Episodes